


Such a Good Boy

by show_me_love_till_im_screaming



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_love_till_im_screaming/pseuds/show_me_love_till_im_screaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: <a href="http://xyzknowiknowthealphabet.diary.ru">Entony Lashden</a><br/>Translator: show_me_love_till_im_screaming<br/>Beta: lilith-the-ancient </p>
<p>Original text lays <a href="http://skyfall007.diary.ru/p183297740.htm">here</a>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're just like a spoiled child,” Raoul was in a bad mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Good Boy

“You're just like a spoiled child,” Raoul was in a bad mood. He adjusted the rope with annoyance and slapped Bond on the ankle. “You start to pout and behave yourself badly, and I, like a loving father, have to run after you, trying to guess what exactly my beloved boy wants. Maybe he wants a pony? Or maybe he wants to be a pony? Whether he'd like to try it doggy-style? And you don’t tell me anything, no,” Silva sat down on the edge of the bed, between Bond's spread legs, and shifted a little laying back against Bond’s groin. 

“You start ignoring my calls, run away to the other continent, get into the exchange of fire. Not that I'm tired of looking for you, dear, but if you want me to find you and punish you all you have to do is just write me a message: "Tiago, I think I was so bad the whole time". Believe me, I'll find a reason to whip you, James. Why all these difficulties?” Raoul turned his head to touch James' cock, slowly licking the vein.

Smiling, he listened to the squeak of the wooden bedframe caused by Bond trying to squirm his hands free. Ahh, he never let go of his training! They often lay down like that: Raoul on his stomache teasing his cock and James pulling his blonde hair and wheezing each time Silva let the tip slip inside his mouth. That’s what Bond wants again now: to touch his cheek, to wipe his saliva from his chin, to stroke his stubble and pull on his strands.

James needs to touch him - Raoul knows. Bond needs to be pushed into the mattress, to be bruised and to be fucked. He wants to close his eyes, grab onto the other’s ribs and let himself free. James needs a confirmation that Raoul is really with him.

“I think, we've never practiced bondage before because it seemed so very static to me,” Raoul raised his head to meet with James' gaze.

“And I like when you show me your exhilarating flexibility, I like to feel your hands tremble, I like when you rumple the sheets and freeze arching your back and coming on the sheets. But then I realised - "Tiago, isn’t love a self-sacrifice? Maybe it's time to do whatever James wants me to do..?"”

...

James obeyed without a word. "Clothes off". They had not seen each other for a week, and Raoul bit his lip looking as James tore his shirt open, pulled his pants down, pushed his clothes away and stilled, waiting for Silva's command. But Raoul fell silent.  
Raoul watched his abdomen rise with his breath, Raoul watched him put his hands behind his back and sit down, letting him know he was ready to play.  
"Lay on the bed. Spread your legs and arms wide " James didn’t resist, waiting silently until Silva tied him down, and closed his eyes while Silva touched his skin adjusting the knots.  
James jerked, watching Raoul taking a step back. That meant “Don’t leave”.  
Silva wasn’t going to leave. He took a chair and sat down opposite the bed to observe James.

...

“So I was wondering, what do you really want, my love, hiding in such a shithole under false identity? Do you want me to find and chain you up, perhaps? To buy you a luxurious collar and a short leash I’d fasten to my belt?” Raoul turned and set his hands on the mattress, moving closer to James’ face.

James wanted to embrace him – Bond clenched his hands into fists and bit the inside of his cheek while Raoul breathed on his lips and licked the corner of his mouth with his tongue.  
“Tshh, relax your shoulder, dear,” Silva bent forward to his neck, nuzzled his collarbone, licking a tense muscle there and descended further down from his shoulder to his elbow.

“What do you want, James?..” Raoul kissed the crook of Bond’s elbow tenderly, licking up a drop of a sweat.

James’ voice was low and husky.  
“Fuck me.”

“Wrong answer,” Silva lay down on his side next to James and put his hand on James’ chest.

“Tiago...”

“I haven’t even taken my clothes off, my love. And what about foreplay, Mr. Bond? You’re so crude...”

“Tiago,” James turned his head and the headboard wrapped in rope creaked softly. “I need to come.”

Raoul bared his teeth and laughed mockingly.

“And I need to talk to you... The point is that, James,” - Silva kissed him under his ribs and circled his nipple with his finger. “I could untie you now. Kiss you. Could bend you onto your knees and elbows.” His palm slipped lower and stopped on the toned abdominal muscles. 

“James, I could lower your pants a little, put my dick between your ass-cheeks and squeeze them slightly, getting myself off. I’d move so slowly spreading my pre-come along your tailbone, leaving a slippery trace, and I would watch you offer me your ass begging to finally fuck you.” – Raoul closed his eyes trailing fingers to James’ navel.

“And you’d whimper underneath me like a girl ‘cause you will want to feel me inside you, ‘cause it’d be so empty between your thighs that you’d try to shove your own fist between your legs and push your fingers into your hole. And I would slap your hands away. Slap your back. I’d bend over you and whisper in your ear what a dirty slut you are.” – And Bond groaned.  
James’ groaning was strained and painful, he arched his back, pushing his groin against Raoul’s hand.  
Silva made his hand hover over the flushed cock, chuckled and laid his hand on James’ thigh.  
“I’m afraid to burn myself!”

Bond jerked, trying to get out of the ropes.  
“Tiago!” the hand pressed down on the inner thigh and slid upwards between his legs.

“Oh dear, James, we could film how I fuck you while you claw at my back. You know, hundreds of close-ups of you squirming helplessly underneath me and holding onto my shoulders to bring me to thrust into you deeper and deeper. And then we could sit in the living-room and go over all these beautiful videos again and with seriously discuss how completely out of place do you look when you try to control the situation. Perhaps we could even invite a family psychologist to discuss that little problem of you desperately wanting to be underneath me but denying yourself.”

Raoul held his palm tight to his arse and pushed on the sphincter. “Maybe I’d raise a question about you chosing the more dangerous missions to let me come comfort you and lick your wounds. Or...,” James pushed down letting the fingers slip inside him and mumbling when Silva took his hand away, “…we could just simply discuss why on earth did you run away.”

Bond opened his eyes with an effort and greedily licked his dry lips.  
“I will tell you...”  
“ Yes, I’ll let you come.”  
James inhaled deeply.  
“I was going to phone you,” - and Raoul got up on his elbow to kiss him on the cheek.  
“I’d come, you know, my love...”  
“I didn’t want to just fuck,” - Bond’s lips were twitching in a crooked smile.

Raoul tugged on the end of the rope to let James’ hand free. He moved down between James’ legs and breathed in, taking the cock deep into his mouth, burying himself in the damp crotch.  
James had missed him.

James pushed Silva on the back of his head setting the rhythm and making upward movements with his thighs when Raoul moved upwards.  
His boy had missed him.

Bond moaned open-mouthed, affected by his own confession.


End file.
